The Jester of Olympus
by L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki
Summary: Percy was betrayed by Zeus as they were flying to defeat Gaia. Now, he wakes up after Gaia has been defeated, but goes mad. A dark force is threatening Olympus, but can the mad clown come back too save them all? "I believe whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you… stranger." "And…here… we…go!" -Joker A/N: Contains Batman but will not put it in the crossover section.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps. You haven't heard from me in a while. In case ya'll didn't notice, I did update FSC (Four Seasons of Chaos). From all of the "Ohmahgawd, pls upd8!" I got lesser reviews than I expected. Anywhoo, this story is one very interesting. You need to do stuff to understand.**

**First, watch Batman Begins.**

**Then, watch The Dark Knight.**

**Fry popcorn, get yourself a drink and repeat.**

**Good. This is staged during the war with Gaia/Gaea/variations thereupon. Peace out peeps.**

_**Dedicated to Heath Ledger for his wonderful performance on The Dark Knight.**_

**L**

_Golden eyes flashed as his head was dunked into the water. He struggled against the hands that held him down. Water shouldn't harm him, it was his element- but Tartarus negates his powers. He could hear his Wise Girl screaming. He had to get out. He had to get out. He had to GET OUT! With inhuman strength he broke out of his captor's hold and turned them both to dust. He grinned sadistically, the crumbling sound of the dust like music in his ears. He stumbled closer to the doorway, so close… A whip cracked against his back, making him fall. He screamed in pain. A man stepped over him, his shadow looming over him. "Don't you understand? There is. No. Way. Out." The man raised the whip again. Not the whip. Not the whip. And… the man brought it down._

**L**

Percy woke up with a gasp. Sweat covered his forehead. He turned to his left. The dreams had never stopped plaguing him. The steady hum of the Argo did nothing to comfort him. The water styled room made him feel claustrophobic. Don't tell Poseidon, but ever since his time in Tartarus he had a phobia of water. Even more than before. He could relate to Luke now. His father did _nothing_ to help him out of Tartarus.

The ship suddenly stopped. He frowned and got out of bed. They hadn't reached their destination yet. The door to the room next to his opened and Annabeth crept out. He grinned at her and together, they crept up to the deck of the ship.

**L**

Jason hugged his sister. He was glad that the hunters were here for support against Gaia. They needed ranged support. "So, where are _Percy _and _Annabeth_?" Thalia's eye's narrowed and darted around.

"Whoa, princess, what's with the venomous tone?" Leo said. Bad mistake. Leo was forced to run down the stairs away as silver arrows nearly pierced his behind. A hand suddenly clamped down on Thalia's shoulder. She drew her bow- that pointed to a smiling Percy.

"Hey Thals!" Annabeth appeared behind him. Thalia looked like she was at the point of exploding, but she quelled it. "Hey Annie." She said through gritted teeth.

Unknown to them, a man was hiding in the shadows. His blue eyes glinted maliciously. With a flash of gold, he disappeared.

**L**

Percy felt a body nudge up to him. He let out a sigh and let his Wise Girl wriggle closer. They had been sleeping on the same bed for a while- not that they did anything. It was the only way to ward off the nightmares. He looked down at Annabeth. She looked beautiful in the underwater shine that his cabin effect gave. He kissed her on the forehead before lying down and going to sleep.

**L**

_Annabeth smiled radiantly at him, the two kids sitting on her lap. Uncle Nico and Aunty Thalia, as they called his best friends, were cooking some lunch for them. He had just returned from work. Who'd have thought that he, a demigod with the worst luck ever, could have lived this long. He had gotten a job as a marine biologist. A scientist- Athena had scoffed at the idea, but he could feel the pride she had for him. After the Giant war he had begged Athena to teach him, after all, she was the smartest goddess. His father had taught him to control his powers, and Percy had put away any bad thoughts about him. He had asked Mars to teach him the art of war, and of battle. Annabeth had gotten a job as an architect, and together they pooled in enough money to buy an enormous house in Manhattan, near the empire state building. Annabeth had insisted to name their kids Artemisia and Toby. He scooped up his two children and put his arm around Annabeth's waist, putting his two children in the pool and setting Annabeth down on the edge. He dipped into the water himself._

"_Daddy, Daddy, come play hide and seek with us!" His two children squealed._

_He grinned and turned around, hiding his eyes. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One, here I come!" He turned around and shoved his hands away from his face, only to receive a waterspout to the face. He could hear his two children roaring with laughter as he wiped his water off his face._

_He growled playfully. "Ready or not, here I come!" He lunged at his children and they barely dodged. The game was played for a while, but Percy's dream was slowly fading. A black haze invaded his vision slowly. He looked around fearfully._

"_Percy, watch the shadows. Dark times are coming." The voice was gruff, a bit distorted, like from a radio having problems with connection._

_The dream started to break up. His children disappeared in a blip. The world around him got sucked into the vortex. Annabeth gasped, and she faded away from Percy. "Annabeth! Annabeth! WISE GIRL!" is vision turned red. He saw flashes of images appear. Him appearing in the throne room asking to die, a malicious smile on his face. As Zeus raised his master bolt, he pulled his cards out of his purple suit sleeve. Fourteen cards struck fourteen immortal gods and goddess'. They flickered out of existence. Him leading a revolt against the mortal world, his demigod brethren obliterating the mortal forces. He had sent the Athena cavalry to die, as he knew they were the only demigods smart enough to figure out his plan._

_He was all alone now. He steadily climbed up the mountain of dead bodies, to the mirror imbedded in them. He looked into the mirror, and he started laughing. Laughter carried all over the barren world. Sadistic, psychotic, laughter. Because in the mirror- there was a face. A face that would make anyone go mad. Mortals, Gods, Children, Men, Women, it didn't matter. Because anyone who would look at the swirling red eyes, the blood red paint surrounding his lips, the white paint on his face, would whimper and cower. Because he was the Joker._

**L**

Percy woke up with a gasp, sweat pouring down him in gallons. For the second time tonight. Gross. His girlfriend was still there, and he let out an involuntary sigh of relief. The dream was… well, a dream. It felt so realistic, and what was that voice and those visions? But he didn't have time to contemplate that, because the door suddenly flew open and he shouted out in surprise, lightning arced towards them, Annabeth screamed and the last thing he saw were Thalia's horrified eyes.

**L**

Percy woke up. His throat was sore and his entire body was burning inside. He looked around. The entire room was gold and white, so bright it made his eyes first. He grasped at his bedside table, still groggy, and frowned when he felt the cold hard surface of steel. It kept beeping for some reason. He turned to look at his side. His Wise Girl- where was she? She had never left the room in all the times they stayed together. He got up clumsily. He clobbered his way up to a mirror, not noticing the drip that followed him. He looked at the mirror, and his eyes widened when he saw his reflection. The entire series of events came back to his mind, and he gripped his hair and sunk to his knees. He stared emptily at the ground.

"Annabeth… no… Annabeth… My Wise Girl…" A single tear dripped from his eyes. A crooked, unsteady, mad grin slowly made it's way to his face. A half choked laugh made its way out of his throat as his mind sunk to insanity. He stood up, unsteadily at first, and then shot up, his eyes gleaming. The door opened, and someone stepped in.

"Percy, your awake!" Apollo yelped. Percy glared at Apollo, before moving so fast even Hermes couldn't track his speed. Thalia burst in, her eyes wide and puffy like she had been crying. "Percy, we won the war, it's time to celebrate, where're you going?" Apollo stupidly said. He had been put into a stupor at those eyes. His eyes were swirling with power, enough power to make anyone go mad, and had no shine like before. They were empty. And that color… Apollo shuddered. Percy grinned as he jumped onto the railing. Thalia, realizing what he was about to do rushed forward, but it was too late. Percy flung himself off Mount Olympus, red eyes glinting as he did so, mouth surrounded with blood grinning on his pale white face.

**L**

**Well, not much mention of Batman, but eh. Nice ending there right? Review and tell me if I should stick to this kind of writing. Batman should come in the second or third chapter, but the rest would be Percy Jackson, with our favourite masked vigilante to form a dynamic duo. Please no mindless flames, I accept constructive criticism.**

**I shall not place this in the Batman/Percy Jackson crossover section. Firstly,, this is mostly Percy Jackson. Secondly, there was this one story of Percy and Annabeth's child becoming Batman and you peeps never told his to put it in the crossover section.**

**Finally, a nice little goodbye. **

**Why have I not updated, you ask?**

**It's because I am the writer Fanfiction deserves, but not the one it needs right now.**

**Get it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYA various assorted fruits, Bananas and Pineapples, Raspberries, blueberries and others. I'm back! Wait… Can I say that…? Eh. Anyways… So, here's a little update. I HAVE ENORMOUS WRITERS BLOCK, and only can write when I feel like it. Plus, I've been drawing, watching TV, playing computer, vanguard, you know it. I present you your new chapter.**

**L**

During the year of 2005-2014, it had been a relatively strange for the mortals. Freak thunderstorms, some crazy hobos screaming about the sky falling, Mount Saint Helen's erupting, all of New York just falling asleep, then waking up to what seemed like skeletons, something about a diet pill called Adipose causing fat to turn into little blobs of creatures, what seemed to be a terrorist attack on Mount Diablo, Hubbard Glacier seemed to have melted at a higher rate, causing Environmentalists to freak out, some reports about a huge Roman army of children walking through cities, not to mention property damage of Italy. It was a whole crazy row of years. Of course, London was telling them what big babies they were, saying they've been plagued with Aliens every Christmas. But that's getting away from the storyline and close to copyright infringements.

So, it was okay for New Yorker's to react in a completely rational way when a small object seemingly fell from the sky and crash landed, creating a huge explosion in the middle of the street. Amongst the honking and alarms of cars, the screaming New Yorker's running around hollering for they're lives, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" and that ironically calm hobo who looked like Morgan Freeman holding up a sign saying "End of The World" who just sat down.

A figure came out of the smoking crater, his clothes tattered, ripped to shreds. His face was a creamy white, with red smeared around his mouth and horrifying red eyes. He grabbed the Morgan Freeman lookalike hobo by the shoulders and asked, "What is the year?" His voice was rough, but sly, smooth, with a certain edge to it.

"I don't know. I'm just a hobo. How should I know anything?" The hobo chuckled, not at all fazed by the chaos and strange man in front of him.

"It doesn't matter who you are. Everyone is equal. Now, tell me. What year is it?"

"Percy Jackson. I see." The Morgan Freeman lookalike stood up, brushing off his hands like it took no effort at all. "I chose well, but the lightning god has ruined my plans." The Lookalike sighed. "You say all are equal? Try to hold on to that, Percy. The date, by the way, is the Thirteenth of December 2014. Stay good and healthy, Joker. Hold on to yourself." The lookalike smiled kindly at him before he surrounded himself in an ethereal light, and vanished.

Percy frowned, his eyes flashing. Who was that? He mentioned a different name, whoever he was. If he wanted to hide from the Olympian's, he had better change his name. Hmmm… Joker, Joker… It was a good name. He quickly formed backstories he could use, more than he needed. Ah, it was so _refreshing_! Without that annoying daughter of Athena oppressing his brain any longer, he felt so free! Then he froze. What was that?! He shook his head and continued to walk forward, his tattered clothes sawing loosely. He almost spat in disgust. He needed better clothes than these rags. He knew where to go for clothes. The goddess of beauty was going to get an unpleasant visit.

**L**

A woman walked through a mortal boutique shop. The woman was beautiful, as if Helen of Troy was alive and walking among mortals. This woman was no mortal, though. This was the Greek goddess of beauty and love, otherwise known as Aphrodite. She was browsing at her favourite perfume, when all of a sudden, the salesgirl at the counter screamed. Aphrodite swung around, her eyes widening, and seeing the threatening strange man at the entrance, ducked and drew out her lipstick. She crouched down and walked slowly to the edge of the shelf, holding her lipstick out protectively. She peeked round the corner, to see the man slit the throat of the girl with what liked like a hanger. A HANGER. She filed away a profile of the man, who seemed to have sewage like green hair, and was dressed in tattered clothes. The man then sauntered away, humming what seemed to be a suspiciously jovial song. The man reached a rack of clothes, and burst out singing.

_It's not easy having yourself a good time_

_Greasing up those bets and betters_

_Watching out they don't four-letter_

_F*** and kiss you both at the same time_

_Smells-like something I've forgotten_

_Curled up died and now it's rotten_

The man shoved through the rows of suits, grabbing and trying them on nonchalantly.

_I'm not a gangster tonight_

_Don't want to be a bad guy_

_I'm just a loner baby_

_And now you're gotten in my way_

The man finally found a suit of his choice, putting it on. Aphrodite had to admit it suited him, with the purple blending in with his hair.

_I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

The man now turned around, and Aphrodite nearly gasped aloud. He grabbed his collar and pulled it up, straightening his suit.

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you_

_If I stop now call me a quitter_

_If lies were cats you'd be a litter_

_Pleasing everyone isn't like you_

_Dancing jigs until I'm crippled_

_Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

The man ran out for a moment, and Aphrodite had to shut her eyes as she heard the pitiful cries of mortals being slaughtered.

_I've got to hand it to you_

_You've played by all the same rules_

_It takes the truth to fool me_

_And now you've made me angry_

The man remade an appearance at the store entrance.

_I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

"I can smeeeeeell you!" He shouted out.

_Oh I could throw you in the lake_

_Or feed you poisoned birthday cake_

_I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_

_Oh I could bury you alive_

_But you might crawl out with a knife_

_And kill me when I'm sleeping_

_That's why_

He grinned, and turned to her direction. "Wakey, wakey, Aphrodite!"

_I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

The man let out a burst of water from his arm and it hit the shelf, exposing Aphrodite. The red eyes of the man where the last things she saw.

**L**

Aphrodite awoke to find herself strapped to a chair, and she tried her best to wriggle out the ropes, but they didn't come off.

"Aphrodite, Aphroooooodite! Look at me." Her captor crooned.

She shook one last time and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just want your blessing. It gets rather tiring to switch clothes after your last gets splattered with blood." He grinned sadistically.

"What about the face?" Aphrodite questioned. His face was rather unnerving.

"Oh, you mean this?" He gestured to his face. "No, that stays. It's a reminder."

"What kind of reminder?" Aphrodite was curious. What kind of reminder accounted for that face?

Her captor leaned in especially close, his pale face glinting in the light. "To _never_ trust the gods, even after you've saved them two times."

Aphrodite's eyes widened, and she asked uncertainly, "Perseus?"

"No! It's Joker now! This is what your lightning god did to me, Aphrodite! Look at me!" He grabbed her shoulders and drew closer. Aphrodite blushed lightly, despite the circumstances.

"I'm hideous…" The man, now known to her as once the savior of Olympus, dipped his head in remorse.

Aphrodite wanted to put her arms around him, to comfort him in his depressed state, but then his head shot up again, red eyes glinting.

"So? Your answer is?" Percy- No, _Joker_, snarled.

"And what if I say no?" Aphrodite did her best to sound angry.

"Then, well…" Joker licked his lips. He put his newly acquired knife at her throat, the cold metal glinting, reflecting the light of the above light source. "I'll just have to convince you."

Aphrodite paled, beads of sweat trickling down her face.

"Fine." She blessed him, and a pink aura flowed from her to him and surrounded him. He breathed in deeply, relishing the power.

"Ah, the power. I can feel it. _Despair to the powerless… And glory to the one with all the power_!"

"Let me go now!" Aphrodite began struggling once more.

"Yeah… About that…" Joker pressed his knife closer to her throat, drawing blood from a tiny cut. He redrew the knife, and Aphrodite sighed in relief.

Then Joker brought the knife down. Aphrodite shut her eyes, regretting everything bad she had ever done in her life. Cheating on her husband, playing with Ares' feelings, not helping Percy in his time of need… _Goodbye, Percy_.

She awaited for the cold metal of the blade to sink into her heart, but it never came. Aphrodite opened her eyes hesitantly, and she saw Percy standing on top on her, sea-green eyes wide. He dropped the knife, before collapsing, curling into a tiny ball.

"Go! And never attempt to find me! Go! And do not speak of this to anyone else!" He snapped his fingers, and Aphrodite's binds unloosened. She hesitantly stepped up to him, giving him a light kiss on the lips, before running off.

Percy whimpered, scrunching up to reduce the pain, before madness overtook him again.

**L**

**So? How was it? You tell me. Pairing of the story: Perodite. I know right. I planned for Perlia, but this chapter wrote itself, and then suddenly I notice that it was rather PTO sounding. Review please!**


End file.
